1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to furniture, and more particularly to baby furniture which comprises a portable bassinet which is incorporated with a play yard wherein a user can be able to selectively, depending on the age of his/her child, utilize the baby furniture as a bassinet or a play yard.
2. Description of Related Arts
Play yards and bassinets have widely been used by parents for their minors. Play yard is used to restrict the movement of a baby who is able to trail or walk when the parents cannot always keep their eyes on their babies. In order to save space for travel and storage, most of the play yards incorporate with a foldable mechanism to reduce its size.
Traditional foldable play yard comprises a foldable frame having a plurality of joints pivotally connecting with a plurality of supporting rods to form an open box structure, so that a baby can be put inside a cloth made boundary to restrict his or her movement.
On the other hand, because strollers are generally not suitable for carrying infant in that vibrations may make the infant uncomfortable and subject to high risk of injury. Thus, bassinets are generally used for carrying infant.
Conventional bassinet generally comprises a fabric made basin having a compartment to receive the infant therein, and a supporting frame for supporting the basin.
In regard to these two ‘traditional instruments’, they are generally fine. But those who do have an infant at home would find that infant's furniture become outdated or obsolete quickly, because of the rapid growth of their infants. For example, bassinets are generally suitable only for baby, while play yards are generally suitable only for older minors—here, ‘older’ is denoted with respect to baby. What's even worse, as a matter of fact, generally speaking, equipments for minors are far from cheap. Given the need of frequent replacements, the burden on those families which have one or more infants are considerable. This is especially true for low-wealth families.
On the other hand, those rapidly outdated infants' equipments can also bring considerable problems to the families in terms of their proper storage and transportation. Bassinets and play yards are usually bulky and occupy considerable amount of space in the parents' room. When bassinet is no longer suitable, parents may buy a play yard in replacement, thus leaving the bulky bassinet empty. In case the bassinet is not of foldable type, the parents have no option but to keep it elsewhere or simply to dump it. At that time, the bassinet may have been used only for a very short period of time, such as few months. Thus, one can see, traditional infant equipments, due to their very purpose, easily result in substantial waste of both resources and money.